This invention relates to movie theaters, and more particularly, to a dual-screen movie theater.
Motion pictures shown in movie theaters are generally in 35 mm or 70 mm film formats (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cfirst-runxe2x80x9d movies), which have become the current standard formats in the movie industry. In order to provide high-quality screen images having minimal distortion, movie screens are designed with a width and arcuate radius suitable for these film sizes.
In the 1960s, specialized movie theaters in the United States began showing Cinerama-type motion pictures. Cinerama-type motion pictures provide wider screen images than first-run movies by using three projectors to project three separate screen images adjacently onto a wider movie screen, with the three screen images together forming a single frame or screen image for the motion picture. The three projectors are mounted in an arc which covers a very wide aggregate angle of view. A center projector projects images forward, and two projectors on either side of the center projector crisscross, with a right projector projecting an image on a left panel of the movie screen and a left projector projecting an image on a right panel of the movie screen.
Because of the unique manner in which Cinerama-type motion pictures are projected and the requirements for a wider screen, movie screens designed for first-run movies cannot be used adequately for the wider screen images of Cinerama-type motion pictures. Significant screen distortion occurs if a Cinerama-type motion picture is projected onto a movie screen having a width and arcuate radius designed for first-run movies having the 35 mm or 70 mm format. Similarly, screens designed for Cinerama-type motion pictures are not well-suited for showing 35 mm or 70 mm first-run movies. These limitations have created problems because movie theaters build and use only one screen, and so theaters often do not have the capability of showing both Cinerama-type and first-run motion pictures.
An embodiment of the invention addresses the problems described above by providing a theater comprising a first screen, a second screen movable relative to the first screen, and a projection system disposed in front of one of the screens and operable to display screen images alternatively on the first screen or on the second screen. The second screen can be positionable between the first screen and the projection system to allow the projection system to project the screen images on the second screen instead of on the first screen. As a result, by providing one screen that is movable with respect to the other screen, the theater is capable of showing two different formats of motion pictures on two types of movie screens.
In one embodiment, the second screen is mounted to a frame having a plurality of frame sections. The frame sections are attached to a corresponding rotating member operable to rotate and move a frame section relative to the first screen. In this manner, the second screen is movable away from the first screen to allow the screen images to be projected on the first screen instead of on the second screen. The second screen can be moved back to its initial position if the screen images are to be displayed on the second screen instead of on the first screen.
In another embodiment, the first screen is sized to display wide-screen screen images, such as Cinerama-type motion pictures, and the second screen is sized to display screen images having dimensions different from the wide-screen screen images, such as 35 mm or 70 mm motion pictures. In other alternative embodiments, it is the second screen that is sized to accommodate wide-screen screen images, and the first screen is sized to display screen images having dimensions different from the wide-screen screen images. Additional embodiments provide a sound system, with the sound system including a plurality of speakers mounted to a frame. In one embodiment, the frame can also provide mechanical support for the screen.